


outside interference

by Skullszeyes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Gen, Hacking, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: "Yo, that's my fish, give him back."
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Mr. Robot
Kudos: 6





	outside interference

He hasn’t been home in a few days. He thinks maybe it’s _his_ fault, but even how much he asks for a decent enough answer, he gets nothing. So, Elliot sits up in the bed he found himself on and walks out of the apartment. It’s not his bed or his apartment...which makes sense about not being home in awhile.

There’s a lot he wants to recall from the time when he left his apartment to now. His phone was left alone, but there wasn’t much on it besides two or three voicemails that come from _him_.

He listened to it, trying his hardest not to scowl the entire time.

 _“Don’t worry kid,”_ he speaks in his own voice, and not the one he always ends up hearing inside his head. _“I’m making things cozy here, just do me favor, for the both of us, don’t fucking worry.”_

Well, that’s one voicemail, the other comes a few hours before he woke up in that apartment. _“Her name is Amy, don’t give her drugs…”_ some other person is speaking into the phone, then it goes quiet for an extended moment before his own voice enters his ear. _“I think it’s time to move on, right? I mean...you’re barely home, right? So...I did what I had too.”_

What the fuck does that mean? Does he even want to know what that means, he kind of does so he doesn’t end up surprising himself in absolute horror. He sifts through the album and grimaces at the sight of random photo’s of people he doesn’t know of, including one that kind of makes him realize that he shouldn’t have given away control so easily.

Elliot pockets the phone and sprints the rest of the way. So, when Mr. Robot has been going on about the idea of wanting to do right for him, he has also been going on about Elliot wanting a decent apartment. Not actually decent. Their tastes aren’t that catering toward others who think so high, but he does get the feeling Mr. Robot has crossed a certain line.

“Yo,” Elliot says when he sprints up the stairs and stands at the end of the hall, a man is leaned against the wall, an unlit cigarette between his lips, eyebrow raised as he looks at Elliot who is now stomping his way over to him with his phone out, the picture now shown toward the man who widens his eyes. “That’s my fish. Give him back.”

“Uh, fish, right...look, I’m not good with animals in the first place, so I don’t think I would keep such a thing, I think I gave it—” he mumbles over a few continuous excuses, eyes glazed over while staring at the picture of Elliot’s fish.

“Where’s the dog?” Elliot asked, phone pressed to his ear once they end up standing outside, the man’s cigarette is now lit, and he’s also on the phone.

“Oh, I don’t know, man...you said nothing about the dog.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I ain’t, trust me, man.”

“I don’t trust anyone. So don’t try to get friendly with me. And hurry up, I hate standing out here…”

“Right, right...sorry,” the man clears his throat as he talks into the phone to a woman who he had given the fish too. “The dude wants it back. I don’t know, second guessing himself...it might as well be dead unless you want another reason—”

“Hurry up,” Elliot says, bringing up a file on his phone. He isn’t sure how he knows what he’s doing half the time without his laptop, but he’ll need to go back into his hard drive and look into it. Maybe there’s more answers. He sighed, then he brought the phone up to show the man who was now blowing out smoke, the second he saw the photo, including the files that Elliot can easily bring up, he started choking before apologizing to the other on the phone.

“Be here in a few seconds, this guy ain’t playing around. Look, shut up, just get the fish and bring it back, for fuck sakes.” He’s so shaky, so twitchy, not because of the drugs, because of the fear Elliot had injected into him by a single photo.

It’s fine, it’s not like Elliot cares.

He just wants Qwerty back.

 _“Going a little far, aren’t you, kid?”_ Mr. Robot says in his usual calm tone, an underlying rage sits within his eyes, but Elliot isn’t looking at him.

“Go away,” he tells Mr. Robot, ignoring the look on the man’s face as Elliot rocks the phone back and forth in a threatening sense. Mr. Robot listens, he’s gone, for now.

Fifteen minute passes, and a tall woman with long brown hair walks over to them. She holds the fish in a small tank that Elliot bought for Qwerty, and he takes it carefully in his hand.

“Mind deleting that stuff you found?” the man asks, stepping off the staircase and passing the cigarette to the woman before she heads off back to her car.

Elliot is more focused on Qwerty, relief flooding every other emotion from his system. “It’s not private.” He turns and walks back into the apartment, up the stairs where he pushes the door open. It’s unlocked, another out of place occurrence, and he’s weirdly greeted by Flipper who lets out a small yip as the dog walks over to him.

Elliot chuckles, placing Qwerty down on the counter, then filling Flipper’s bowl. He sits down on the floor with his animals, and leans his back against the counter. He’s a little content, even in his shitty apartment.

Moving out.

No. That isn’t right.

He wants to, but not like that.

Taking things out that are important to him. Qwerty and Flipper helped him, even Mr. Robot’s presence helped at times.

He needed to stay like this.

With them, in this space of his, without outside interference to his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I kind of wanted Elliot to spend more time with his animals. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
